


Can't speak

by TheBluemoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Curse", Adrinette, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, fairy tale, fairytalefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluemoon/pseuds/TheBluemoon
Summary: Marinette loses her voice after a night out, and this little girl shows up and want to find her true love, so she can get her voice back… (No miraculous, and Marinette and Adrien has never met)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Can't speak

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a post on tumblr I read many years ago, and recently remembered. If you find it, please tell me, so I can post the link here!

Marinette couldn’t believe it! How could she lose her voice after just one night out with the girls? This was far from the first time she had been out and about, now getting close to 22. Shaking her head, she tried to think of how she could solve the problem that was now on hand, while getting dressed in her uniform.

“Can’t speak, the sea witch Ursula stole my voice!” Rose looked up at her with big eyes

“That’s genius, how did you even come up with something like that? Oh, and think how fun the kids will think it is!”

Marinette couldn’t do anything but smile and nod a little as she listened to her colleague as they walked of the buss on their way to the shift. In truth it was the best alternative Marinette could think of, and Rose was right: the kids that came into the store would find it very interesting, being surrounded by the Disney Magic everywhere.

The little girl looked up at Marinette with big eyes after carefully spelling her way through the letters in front of her.

“Then what are you standing here for?! We need to find your true love!” before Marinette could even think that thought through the little girl had taken her hand and started to yank her over to the nearest man. On the way there Marinette could feel her cheeks heat up as her suspicion for what the little girl were about to do hit her. 

“Excuse me sir!” The little girl grabbed the brown-haired man by the sleeve. “Could you kiss this lady? Ursula took her voice and now we need to find her true love, so she can get it back!”

Now several eyes were on her as the guy turned around and looked down and the big eyes of the little girl.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I have already found my true love” the corner of his mouth lifted a little, as he looked at the girl's big eyes before he met Marinette’s eyes.

“Sorry”

She tried to mouth as the girl was on it once more. She seemed to have learned from her last mistake, for she used longer time now, trying to find a guy that didn’t look like he had a girlfriend. But after dragging Marinette over half of the store she must have seen someone she had in mind, because then she suddenly turned and dragged Marinette behind her once more. 

_I need to find a way for this girl to give up on this chase, without breaking her happiness. How could I possibly do this? I don’t want to ruin anything for her, but I also don’t want her to assault every guy she sees that might or might not be taken!_

Herself she didn’t think all that much about, one kiss didn’t mean anything, but she really didn’t want to put anyone else in that position in case they felt uncomfortable!

“Excuse me sir! Could you kiss this lady? Ursula took her voice and now we need to find her true love, so she can get it back!” Marinette just stared down at the floor as the guy in front of her looked up from the tangled poster he was looking at. 

“Is that so?” his voice was soft as the wind, and Marinette couldn’t help but look up into some really, really green eyes, that luckily for her wasn’t looking back. Instead he was focused on the little girl.

His words all but disappeared as she kept on looking. Even though the grass-green eyes were the emerald on the crown, it didn’t take the focus away from his blonde soft hair, or the grace the rest of him bore. 

Of course she recognized him. No fashion student with respect for themselves would say otherwise. Adrien Agreste, supermodel and son of The Gabriel Agreste, as in Gabriel fashion. She tried to remember how to breath as he looked up at her.

“So?” he asked a little unsure, and Marinette panicked as she realised, she had just missed the whole conversation, and has no idea what he is talking about. He seemed to realise as a little smile fell over his face.

“Would you My Lady accept a kiss, in this attempt to break your curse and get your voice back?” He smiled now with full glee before bowing deep for her, and she could feel herself want to giggle over how sweet and stupid he looked all at once. And it didn’t help with the eyebrow wiggle he pulled when she didn’t react.

She opened her mouth to answer, once again forgetting her lost voice, before making a face, sticking her tongue out. Ugh. She just couldn’t get used to it! Biting her lip, a little nervously she nodded slowly, and was awarded by a gleeful squeak from the little girl.

He smiled and took her hand slowly, giving her every chance to steep away if she should choose so. Slowly, painfully so he pulled her closer before resting a hand on her cheek making her look up at him, where a set with caring eyes met hers. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to” his voice was just loud enough for Marinette to hear, and she swallowed deep. “It’s okay” she mouthed back in silence.

Smiling even brighter now he slowly let his face down towards her and Marinette closed her eyes. Then his lips brushed hers softly, like butterfly wings, just long enough that she could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of him. Wonderfully soft lips, that made Marinette think about perfection and cosy nights in front of the fireplace with heavy blankets around her. Of firework and flames, and when he pulled away, she didn’t have any breath left. 

She couldn’t speak, even if she had miraculously gotten her voice back, because her heart was suddenly beating with the speed of the moon, and she couldn’t help but stick her tongue out over her lower lip. 

A gleeful squeak broke the magic, as the store around her suddenly reappeared and the people inside broke out into an applause. Her blush was once again decorating her face and neck, down to her chest, and she looked up at him, who also seemed to be taken aback by the reaction of those around. His hand flying up to his neck sending her such a wonderful, sweet smile Marinette was surprised her whole body didn’t buckle under her.

“Did it work! Please say that it worked! Come on, come on, come on!” The little girl was almost chanting beside them and Marinette took a step back from Adrien. Was it weird that she knew who he was? She didn’t know what to say, but before she could say anything Adrien sat down to be on the same height as the little girl.

“Of course it worked, but the princess has to keep silent a little while longer, so we have the chance to escape before Ursula finds us again” his voice was filled with mystery and it was obvious that the little girl bought it, by the way her eyes grew big.

A weird beeping noise came from Adrien’s pocket and he took out his phone. “Now it seems like my team… yes, my team has come. I have to find them so we can take down Ursula once and for all” he seemed almost as invested in the story as the little girl before he got up to his feet again and met Marinette's eyes. “Please wait here My Lady, and then I’ll come back when it is all over”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile wide, before a hint of bravery took root, and before she could change her mind she stepped up to her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She had finally gotten her voice back after throwing down teacup after teacup, needing to have more pee-breaks than ever. It had been an interesting experience, but Marinette didn’t particularly like to lose every single bit of her voice. 

She was walking out of the entrance the normal way, having been granted permission to leave a little earlier. The sky heavy over her head and Marinette could only hope the rain would wait as she had forgotten an umbrella in the rush of the morning.

“I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me My Lady” the voice is full of teasing and Marinette can’t help but smile as she turns around to face him. There leaning up against the wall he stands. A model in every sense of the word. The smirk still kind in every way possible. She shakes her head a little, silent laughter sliding over her lips as she tries to think of a good comeback.

"Got tired of waiting in my tower, found out I wanted some adventures as well." She smiled brighter when he came closer. Having to look up as he loomed over her, without it being scary or making her uncomfortable in any kind of way. No… the only feeling that filled her up was excitement, and calmness in true harmony.

"I do understand that. But would you be all opposed to the idea of taking me along on your adventure? I could buy us some dinner to compensate for the time…"

She bit her lip and couldn’t keep back the smile that wanted to spread out all over her face. He was way to smooth.

"It doesn’t sound horrible; I must admit that. When did you think we should go on this adventure?"

"If you don’t have any other plans, I just so happen to be free this evening… My Lady"

He bowed dramatically, the same way he had done earlier that day and Marinette couldn’t keep back her laughter as she looked down on the man in front of her. Only a single detail stopped her from accepting.

"You don’t even know my name…"

"So let that be the nights adventure… something tells me you know mine. I wont even bring up the disadvantage that puts me in!"

She nodded slowly.

"I don’t think that’s quite fair either. What if I instead give you my name, and then the adventure can be about getting to know one another…?"

"I'm certainly not opposed to that…"

"Marinette"

"Marinette"

He said her name as if it was a dream he finally remembered after weeks of it slipping away, as if it was something precious, he didn’t want to lose, and it made her legs weaken.

"I'm Adrien"

"Nice to meet you Adrien, now tell me, where do you think this first adventure of ours should take place?"

"Oh… I know just the way"

He took her hand and it felt like electricity ran though her as he spun around and started to run. She following along easily, even with his height-advantage.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see…" his voice flew with the wind, and her laughter trailed behind them as they ran into the sunset. Of to the next great adventure. The adventure of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was made when thinking about my other stories, and I just wanted to write some light fluff, so this is what my brain cooked together. I know the ending was more than a little "fairy-tale" but I couldn't help myself :p
> 
> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment behind :)


End file.
